The present disclosure relates to MEMS devices, such as acoustic transducers and the like, which include a semiconductor substrate as a support substrate, and a movable electrode and a fixed electrode above the semiconductor substrate, and MEMS device modules including the MEMS devices.
MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems) devices to which semiconductor technologies are applied are a promising technology for reducing the size of and improving the performance of conventional electronic components. Significant achievements have already been made in the mass production of MEMS devices in the fields of microphones, acceleration sensors and the like, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-295516 and the like. In the mass production of these MEMS devices, a semiconductor substrate is employed as a support substrate so that a manufacturing line and a wafer process for fabricating a semiconductor integrated circuit can be utilized.